


A Warm Heart

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: It's your one year anniversary with Tamamo, and you want to surprise her with something special - breakfast in bed.





	A Warm Heart

You slowly and carefully rolled out of bed so as not to wake your precious servant. Tamamo did so much for you, and you were determined to repay her one way or another. That was why you woke up early today, the anniversary of when you had first summoned her. Breakfast in bed would never fully summarize the gratitude you felt towards her, but it was a start.

Quietly you crept towards the kitchen. It was late enough that a few of the early risers like Scathach were up and training, but too early for most of the servants or staff to be awake.

The kitchen was empty, like you’d predicted, and you quickly got to work gathering ingredients for the breakfast that you had planned. Luckily, since Chaldea was so multicultural, you had access to pretty much any ingredients you could ask for. It was easy to gather everything you’d need for a traditional Japanese breakfast. You had gotten recipes from some of the other Japanese servants so you had a pretty good idea of how to prepare everything. You didn’t want them to actually show you because you wanted this to be your own effort, as much as possible.

You worked quickly, hoping to get back before Tamamo woke up. The last thing you wanted was for her to wake up alone. Before long, you had a breakfast that you hoped would please her. Carefully, you put everything onto a tray and took it back to the room that you shared with her. As you walked in, Tamamo seemed to shift in her sleep, and you placed the tray on the bedside table.

“Good morning, darling,” she said sleepily before sitting up and stretching.

“Good morning, dear,” you replied, smiling. “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully, with you here!” Finally did the tray catch her gaze. “What’s this?”

“I thought breakfast in bed would be an appropriate way to celebrate our anniversary,” you said, and she gasped, her smile bright.

“Oh, you remembered!” She threw her arms around you, pulling you close.

“Of course I did - how could I forget such a day? It was the first day I was able to witness your beauty.”

The fox spirit blushed, and buried her face in the crook of your neck. “Oh, you! You always know just what to say…”

You grinned, pleased that she liked your praise. “I hope you like the food - I did my best to make it as accurately as possible.” You pulled away from her embrace long enough to pick up the tray and place it in her lap.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have! But it smells heavenly…” She eagerly took a bite, letting out a moan. “It’s perfect, darling! It tastes just like home… It must be the love that you put into it!”

You smiled, content to watch her try each of the foods and praise your labor. It was nice, sure, but knowing that you’d made her happy was even better. You’d do this every morning for the rest of your days if it meant that you got to spend more time with your beloved Tamamo.


End file.
